Feature registration
Select and Select Button redirect here. For the glitches involving the Select Button in Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue, see Select glitches. ---- ]] In all core series Pokémon games since , players can register (Japanese: register) and deselect (Japanese: deselect) certain functionality and/or Key Items to/from the hardware buttons SELECT or Y''' for use in the overworld without navigating to the menu and selecting the appropriate category. In Generation V and , this function is referred to as the '''Ready button (Japanese: ボタン handy button). Trainer Tips that mention this process can be found on Hoenn Route 113, Sinnoh Route 209, Unova Route 6, and Alola Route 9. Registrable features In Generations II and , all Key Items can be registered. From Generation IV to , only Key Items with a Use option, such as the Bicycle or Dowsing Machine, can be registered. Other items, such as the Card Key or SecretPotion, cannot be registered. In Generation V, most menu entries can be registered as well. In Generation VII, only Ride Pokémon can be registered. Differences between generations Generations II– One Key Item can be registered to the SELECT Button. Generation IV One Key Item can be registered to the Y Button. Up to two Key Items can be registered at a time. The first item registered can be accessed through the Y Button, while both can be accessed on the Touch Screen. Generation V The Ready button allows access to registered functions and items using the Y Button. It is managed by adding or removing check marks (Japanese: いマーク square marks) to or from the boxes at the bottom of the Pokémon List, Pokédex, Bag, , or Options by tapping them. Registrable Key Items also have a box next to the item in the Bag that can be toggled by tapping it. Pressing the Y Button on that screen/while the cursor is over the box will also toggle the box in . If only one function or item is registered, it acts the same as in previous generations and does not bring up the Ready button interface. The button's list is limited to 25 /34 entries which can be rearranged by pressing SELECT. In the Help System, the function to remove registration is called "unregister" in English, instead of "deselect" as in the Bag. This is due to the equivalent original Japanese text being (Japanese: 「 を　 」), which can be translated as deselect a registration or unregister. Generation VI The Ready button allows up to four Key Items to be registered to the Y Button. If more than one item is registered, the +Control Pad or Circle Pad can be used to choose one of the items. Generation VII Up to four Ride Pokémon can be registered to the +Control Pad. Gallery Registered items Bag RS.png|A registered Key Item in Registered items Bag FRLG.png|A registered Key Item in Registered items Bag E.png|A registered Key Item in Registered items Bag DPPt.png|A registered Key Item in Registered items Bag HGSS.png|Registered Key Items in the Bag in Registered items HGSS.png|Registered Key Items in Ready Button BW B2W2.png|The Ready button interface in the Generation V games Registered items Bag BWB2W2.png|Registered Key Items in the Bag in Generation V Ready button XYORAS.png|The Ready button interface in the Generation VI games Registered items Bag XYORAS.png|Registered Key Items in the Bag in Generation VI In other languages Category:Game mechanics it:Funzione di assegnazione